The Return of The Ministry of Darkness
by Kane3950
Summary: The Return of the Ministry of Darkness bring the problem when Undertaker chose his apprentice to be his tag partner. But will Kane take revenge at Wrestle Mania 30 will he destroy the Undertaker. If so will The Apprentice destroy Kane to keep his master streak going. Read to found out
1. Chapter 1 new comer

Chapter 1 New Comer  
The name is Jacob Cass made came from Nxt Vince got me to the main roster for one thing but I am here to help my master I am The Undertaker apprentice. But Vince want me to destory the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania but Vince won't make it to see what happens at Wrestle Mania 30.  
Master I am here said Jacob Cass  
Kane and I are ready to become the most powerful team in the company again this is the return of The Ministry of Darkness .  
Kane said this will be in honor of Father Paul Bearer  
Jacob said yes it will


	2. Chapter 2 revealed to Vince

Chapter 2 Revealed to Vince  
Jacob Cass walked into Vince office wearing his trench coat.  
Vince said good you will debut tonight and you will destroy Kane and The Undertaker  
But Vince you can't destroy The Dead Man and The Big Red Monster. Said Jacob Cass  
Vince asked so you betrayed me you will pay  
Jacob Cass said I did and tonight The ministry of Darkness is back we are bringing Wwe back to the dark age.  
In the ring the lights went off and the Undertaker and Kane walked in. Then the lights stay off then the music for there ain't no grave came on and the fans knew it was the Undertaker apprentice Jacob Cass was coming their oppents are the Shield. Cass started in the ring with Seth Rollins. Jacob Cass was in control when Vince came out and said the match will not happen Kane went and chokeslammed Vince on the stage Vince was badly hurt. Jacob Cass pinned Seth Rollins. After that Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigin ran losing the match. After the match we found out that Vince was sent to a hostipal but it will be a while sense we will see him.


	3. Chapter 3 Curse of WWE

Chapter 3 The curse on WWE  
On Smackdown the ministry of darkness came out .  
Undertaker said Tonight a curse will be put on the owner family.  
Kane started chanting demons, monster, souls.  
Cass continued dark will far to the owner family they will be sent to the dark world beyond.  
Stephanie came out and said we will not far for this again we know my father will make it back from the hostipal.  
The Undertaker says well when it come from the dark powers of Father Paul Bearer you never know.  
HHH came out and said we will give over the company to the dark powers.  
Cass said Masters let them keep their company  
Undertaker and Kane said agree the dark age is back  
Cass said hope Vince won't die the curse might take him away  
Stephanie saids fine then Undertaker at Elimanation chamber you and Cass or Kane will fight Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for the tag team.  
Undertaker said I chose my apprentice Jacob Cass  
Kane said Brother you betrayed me. So Brother I want to take you on at Wrestle Mania and I will destroy you and the streak.  
Stephanie said you will meet in a 3 stages of hell match first a inferno match then a casket then and finally you will meet in hell in a cell  
Undertaker said Kane rest in peace


	4. Chapter 4 Elimination Chamber

Chapter 4 Elemination Chamber  
So Undertaker and Jacob Cass walked into their ain't no grave. The match was an 2 on 2 elimination tag. So Jacob Cass and Seth Rollins started the match. Cass was in control of the match. Cass tag in Undertaker before he went to the rope they perform a double chokeslam and Undertaker pinned Seth just eliminated Seth. But then the music Veil of Fire and Kane and Vince came out. Vince said well Undertaker your curse did not kill me. Cass you will be at ringside to see your master lose and I will be guest referee for your three stages of hell match.  
Undertaker was eliminated my Roman Reigns. Cass went to use the tombstone to beat Roman.  
Referee said your new tag team champions the Ministry of Darkness.  
The Undertaker took the mic and said I don't care if Kane is my brother I will be him again as before at Wrestle Mania. If I lose I will retire and give the streak to my apprentice Jacob Cass


	5. Chapter 5 WrestleMania 30

Chapter 5 Wrestle Mania  
Kane and The Undertaker match is about to begin. Kane is walking to the ring. People say Vince have got Kane under his control. Undertaker and Jacob Cass walk out together it might be the last time we see the Undertaker said Jerry.  
So first the inferno match a Match that was created for the two. Undertaker went and started attacking Kane. Undertaker quickly threw Kane and to the fire. Kane won the casket match so now it was down to the hell in a cell. The Bell rang Vince got a chair to knock out the Undertaker. Jacob Cass broke the cell door tombstone both Vince and Kane then put Undertaker over Kane then Cass started counting for the pin. Undertaker defended his streak with the help from his tag partner/ apprentice.  
Undertaker said you are no longer my apprentice you are now a disciple of mine the first disciple of the New Ministry of Darkness. Oh Vince you and Kane will pay for your coward way of trying to destory me and defeat my streak. Well my disciple and I will destory you and Kane.


End file.
